Kiss From A Rose
by K-OSS
Summary: A nice little songfic about two average who's hidden hobby for writing finds them love (with a little guardian internvention of course!)


Kiss From A Rose  
An Evangelion Songfic by K-OSS

  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shinji, Asuka, Misato or NERV. Nor do I bear any ownership of Seal's 'Kiss From A Rose.' I just use them to my own twisted ends. Mwa ha ha.  


Asuka sat alone in her room one Saturday night. It's not like she couldn't be doing something else. Hikari had offered to go shopping with her and even Kaji offered to spend some time with her, but she chose her room. The reason she chose her room was that she had something on her mind, something she couldn't share with Misato, Hikari or even Kaji. It was her little secret, so she voted to stay in her room and write in her journal that only she and Misato knew about. Misato called it her diary but Asuka prefer the more mature name of journal. This little book held all her secrets, from her mother to the time she switched out all of Misato's beer with ginger ale so she could take the alcohol to a party with her (Misato was too wasted to notice anything, and when she did figure it out Asuka blamed it on a Pen Pen/Shinji conspiracy). The only thing she ever opened up to was one hundred and eighty pages of paper bound in leather. It was kind of sad if you thought about it long enough, and Asuka knew that. Her pen scratched against the paper making a very audible and comforting sound in the deathly quiet room. The words read:   


There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.   
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  


Asuka closed her journal and hid it back in its little spot underneath her stack of shoujo manga and clothing catalogs, the one place a guy would never look. She rolled over onto her bed and stared at the ceiling muttering two words, "Stupid ego." The words were very quiet but seem to make it to the ears of an eavesdropper peeking through a crack in the doorway.   


The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  


Shinji sat in his room like he did every weekend. He had already finished his homework the night before. Shinji, despite his friendship with Kensuke and Touji, was still a quiet kid who spent a lot of his time alone. Shinji didn't mind so much because it allowed him to dabble in various different relaxing activities such as playing his cello, but his favorite was writing poetry. He was quite a poet and had even been published anonymously in the class newsletter, not that anyone reads it. He knows that there's only one person for him, the muse that drives him to write these delicate poems. His pencil slid across the lined paper as he let his passions fill his mind as he released it into words:  


There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain!  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  


Shinji stuffed his poems into a folder and hid them with his sheet music for his cello, the one place no one would look. Shinji sat back in his chair and sighed, "Stupid insecurities." He was a poet with no audience other than his reflection in the mirror that sat on his desk. He was convinced that no one would care and would probably just make fun of him if anyone ever found out about his affinity with poetry. So he kept a secret, writing when no one looked, but this evening someone was looking: an onlooker from the hall, who was hatching a most devious plan.  


The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey.  


Asuka made her way through the park, it was very crowded due top what Asuka would call a 'silly Japanese thing,' which was actually the annual cherry blossom festival. Not that Asuka would really care for such things; she never really got into Japanese festivals since she moved there. She found them very pale compared to the festivals and holidays from the countries she lived in the years before. The reason she was at the festival is because she received a very interesting letter in the mail a few days before. It asked her to meet the anonymous author at the festival and included an excerpt from a poem reading:  


There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  


Shinji stood under the large cherry tree at the far end of the park. He usually didn't attend the cherry blossom festival; the social interaction was a bit too much for Shinji to endure at one time. The possibility that someone would see him there, either a NERV employee or a classmate, and then spread the word that he indulges in such recreational activities would just crush the stereotype of Shinji being a total recluse, and being within Shinji's character, he wouldn't want to inconvenience people that way. The reason he did make an appearance at the festival was that he received a very peculiar email a few days before. It asked him to wait at the big tree at the edge of the park and included a line put in quotation marks, which appeared to be from a diary or journal:  


To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  


The clock struck five as most people were starting to leave from their picnics. Shinji stood alone by the tree when a lone figure pierced his vision. A silhouette in the setting sun approaching him, and low and behold as the figure approached he was faced with Asuka with the same look of disbelief as he displayed to her. She held up the letter, "Did you write this?" Shinji picked up the letter and looked it over, "The poem is mine, but I didn't write the rest." Shinji handed her the print out of the email, "Did you send me this?" Asuka read the print out and went wide-eyed, "The quote is from my journal, but the rest is a mystery to me." The two teens eyes met in a moment of clarity and simultaneously spoke, "Misato." Asuka shook her head, "But you really wrote that poem about me?" Shinji nodded and Asuka smiled, "Dumkopf, I didn't know you wrote such beautiful poetry, especially since it's about me." Shinji smiled and blushed a bit, "And what about the journal entry?" It was Asuka's turn to blush, "Es ist über Sie." Shinji gave her a confused look, as she turned even redder as she remembered Shinji didn't speak German, "I said that it's about you." Shinji smiled and without warning kissed her. Asuka was speechless but gave in and kissed back. Shinji withdrew and said, "Asuka, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Asuka smiled, "As long as your poetry never gets that cliché." The two laughed as they walked off into the sunset.  


But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  


A/N: Well, this is definitely straying from my record of EVA darkfics. But I figured a change was needed. Expect a Takari fic from me soon to uh… counter act the 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back' fic I wrote a couple of years ago. The Harry Potter fic was scrapped due to lack of interest, and the Digimon Endgame series is still in the air. To my fans and my critics, you can expect some more work from me soon. I have a hot idea for a new fic, but I'm not saying anything until I flesh out an outline for the first few chapters. I've received requests to write a sequel to my Chrono Cross fic, probably won't happen. I would like to thank Apple iTunes for keeping me company while I wrote this fic. As always, fic ideas/suggestions/requests can be sent to koss911@earthlink.net and please remember to review! :K-OSS: 


End file.
